


La promesse d'un bel avenir

by EvilPanda2712



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPanda2712/pseuds/EvilPanda2712
Summary: OS - Un couple, un mariage, un avenir.Je suis pas très douée en résumé mais si vous cherchez juste du fluff SwanQueen cette histoire est pour vous !
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	La promesse d'un bel avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma toute première fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a 4 ans et j'ai eu envie de la partager ici :-)  
> Je l'avais publiée sur Wattpad à l'époque avec le même pseudo donc pas de panique c'est bien mon travail ^^  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

  
Les perles noisette rencontrèrent celles émeraude qui venaient d’apparaître dans son champ de vision. Le monde autour d’elle semblait disparaître, rien n’avait plus aucune importance, excepté la femme juste devant elle. Une magnifique blonde au regard perçant, dans lequel Regina aimait se perdre lors de leurs conversations. Leurs regards s’ancrèrent dans celui de l’autre, se transmettant tout l’amour qu’elles avaient l’une pour l’autre. Un amour pur, sincère et puissant.

Regina s’avança dans l’allée, sous le regard tendre de tous les invités mais surtout sous celui amoureux et adorateur d’Emma. Durant sa progression, la brune détailla sa future femme. Emma avait revêtu une robe blanche certes simple, mais qui la rendait magnifique. Elle avait un bustier et s’évasait partir de la taille. Des escarpins blancs venaient affiner sa silhouette. Ses belles boucles blondes étaient laissées lâches, reposant sur ses épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillée, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux couleur émeraude.  
Regina arriva aux côtés de sa blonde, lui pris les mains et elles se placèrent devant David, qui avait l’honneur d’officier cette cérémonie.

"Tu es magnifique mon cœur", chuchota Emma à l’oreille de sa compagne.

En effet, la brune portait une robe couleur crème qui dessinait ses courbes à la perfection, sans pour autant être indécente. Sa chevelure brune reposait aussi sur ses épaules dans un brushing qui faisait un joli mouvement. Son maquillage soulignait parfaitement son regard. David commença son discours, parlant de l’amour et de la vie à deux, mais Emma et Regina, les yeux dans les yeux, étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur bien à elles et n’entendirent pas un mot qui fut prononcé. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les sortit de leurs pensées.

"Emma, à toi de faire part de tes vœux à Regina", lui dit le brun.

La blonde se tourna vers sa compagne, un sourire illuminant son visage.

"Regina, mon ange, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Tu m’as fait découvrir tant de belles choses que je n’avais jusqu’alors jamais connues. Tu m’as appris ce qu’était l’amour, tu m’as apporté le bonheur. Grâce à toi j’ai une famille. Tu as su réparer mon cœur meurtri par la vie. Tu m’as redonné espoir, tu m’as montré que j’avais le droit d’être aimée et que j’étais capable d’aimer. Regina dès que je t’ai vu pour la première fois, j’ai su que tu serais celle avec qui je finirai ma vie. Je t’aime depuis l’instant où nos yeux se sont rencontrés et je t’aimerais jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. Tu es la plus belle femme que je connaisse et de loin la plus forte. Tu as dû te battre contre tellement de malheurs et malgré que tu te sois laissée consumer par la vengeance et la magie noire, tu as su lutter pour ta rédemption, tu as su pardonner et te faire pardonner. Regina, aujourd’hui je t’admire pour tout ça et pour ta manière de ne jamais abandonner. Tu fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes, mon amour, mon âme sœur, ma vie. Je t’aime."

Tous avaient la gorge serrée par l’émotion, la plupart pleuraient après le magnifique discours de la Sauveuse. Regina souriait à s’en décrocher les mâchoires, pleurant à chaudes larmes tellement elle était émue par les mots de sa compagne. David reprit ses esprits et donna la parole à la Reine.

"Emma, ma chérie, tu es pour moi la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé de toute ma vie excepté Henry. Avec toi j’ai appris à me construire peu à peu, j’ai appris ce qu’est une famille et surtout j’ai appris ce qu’est l’amour inconditionnel. Tu m’as redonné confiance en moi et tu m’as montré qu’avec l’amour, on peut faire de belles choses. Tu es la lumière venue éclairer mes ténèbres. Il y a particulièrement cinq choses que j’aime le plus chez toi. En premier, ce sont tes beaux yeux émeraude dans lesquels se reflètent l’amour, la douceur et la tendresse que tu as envers moi et dans lesquels j’aime plonger mon regard pour m’y perdre et m’apaiser. Ensuite, c’est ton rire. Le plus beau et le plus doux des sons qu’il m’est été donné d’entendre. Il est si franc et si léger à la fois, que je pourrais l’écouter tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. En troisième, c’est ton sourire, ton magnifique sourire. Tellement parfait et transmetteur de ton bien-être et de ton bonheur. Et surtout j’aime que ce soit la première chose que je vois en me réveillant. En quatrième, ce sont tes lèvres. Si roses et pulpeuses tout en étant douces et délicieuses. Elles sont pour moi comme une sorte d’addiction, je ressens en permanence le besoin de les goûter dans un baiser chaste ou langoureux. Enfin et surtout, ton cœur. Il est si pur et rempli d’amour envers notre famille. Et même s’il conserve ses cicatrices, il continue de battre toujours plus fort et en parfaite synchronisation avec le mien. Dès l’instant où mes yeux ont rencontrés les tiens, j’ai su que tu deviendrais la personne la plus importante de ma vie et jamais je ne te laisserai partir. Car je t’aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même au-delà. Mon amour, depuis le jour de notre rencontre, tu es la princesse de mon cœur, ma princesse. Je t’aime."

Si pendant le discours d’Emma, les invités étaient émus aux larmes, après le discours de Regina ils avaient tous le souffle coupé. Pour eux, plus aucun doute ne persistait de l’amour de l’ancienne Méchante Reine pour leur Sauveuse. Les deux jeunes femmes pleuraient abondamment, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle.   
Après que David les ai déclarées mariées, elles échangèrent un baiser passionné sous le tonnerre d’applaudissements de leur famille et de leurs amis. Elles entraînèrent ensuite leur fils dans une longue étreinte de tendresse, d’amour et de bonheur.   
Ce mariage était la promesse d’un bel avenir ensemble, leur avenir.  


FIN


End file.
